Crève-cœur domestique
by Exces
Summary: Entre potes, le dialogue part souvent en couilles, soit ça s'arrête sur le cul, soit on finit par se faire la gueule. Un jour comme un autre, de bonne grâce, y'a Stiles qui lance Scott sur le sujet "Les femmes et le rapport qu'on a à elles". Sans étonnement, ils ne sont pas d'accords. Après tout, ils ne font que les aimer, y'a rien de bien sorcier à y comprendre.


**Notes :** Il me fallait inaugurer ma fraîche inscription sur AO3 par une fic en exclusivité et j'ai galéré à savoir où démarrer. Crevée, là j'ai pensé à Tolstoï tout juste découvert et j'ai dit « OK, let's go go go. » Je vous adore, les choux, en mode maxi format. Mais comme AO3, c'est genre méga désert que je me sens ultra seule là-bas, j'ai pas plus attendre plus d'un jour pour retourner vers vous mes amours. Des bisous !

**Parce qu'on est tous sortis d'un con**

Stiles sous Aderall dit la vérité de la fin au début. Pétri en discours brouillés, la parole n'apporte rien au final et personne ne s'attache à ses idées. Sans Aderall, il reformule le vrai placidement, et si l'énergie est soudain moins passionnante, au moins le dialogue se construit facilement.

« On est esclaves des femmes.

– Mec, t'y vas un peu fort.

– Cite-moi un gars que tu connais qu'est pas en ruines à cause d'une nana.

– Danny peut-être ? »

Oh, très drôle Scott, bien trouvé. Une exception pour confirmer l'affaire : quoiqu'encore, le doute se pose facilement, pas de femmes en romance ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y en a pas en amitié ou en famille. Qui sait ? Danny a peut-être un lien écorché avec sa mère. A-il jamais perdu une sœur ? Il peut très bien faire des cauchemars d'un souvenir d'enfance aux yeux de biche.

La sexualité ne rompt ni n'établit rien entre les deux genres. Une femme aimant une femme peut être soumise au regard d'un homme, un homme vivant seul peut être hanté d'une présence qui le fait se retirer du cercle tendre des femmes en amour.

Tout ça pour dire que si Stiles a tort, eh bien tout va pourtant dans le sens de ce qu'il prédit. Il ne voit pas un homme épargné. Pas un seul.

Peter Hale ? Il le connait trop peu pour dire. Il peut avoir été marié avant le grand feu de forêt et y perdre son épouse. Le supposer veuf n'est pas difficile.

« Avoir le blues pour une fille qu'on attend, c'est pas lui être soumis, c'est être malheureux mais compréhensif. » Ils sont posés tranquilles dans un lieu quelconque à trente centimètres l'un de l'autre. Assis dans le frais, la chaleur entre eux faisant des miracles et le ciel maussade au-dessus de leurs têtes nues, ce sont deux amoureux sur un banc public. On ne se bécote pas mais y'a dans l'air la même mélodie. « Sinon, le geste en lui-même est beau.

– Scottie boy, tu t'entends te défendre ? Attendre après elle, après un geste de sa part pour lui retendre la bouche, je vois pas d'autre scène en illu qu'une maîtresse torturant son fidèle valet.

– Tu dis des conneries. Je la mets pas sur un piédestal. Je la laisse en paix parce que je l'aime.

– L'amour sert l'esclavage, alors. Allison te fait du mal mais, fidèle à tes émotions et par extension, à elle, tu ne peux rien faire d'autre d'accepter la douleur et ne rien faire. Elle tient le fouet qui claque tes côtes.

– Et Lydia, alors ? Y'a pas plus tyrannique qu'elle. »

Scott n'y va pas gentiment et Stiles prend du rouge aux joues. Bien sûr qu'il est dans la même épreuve, ça n'est pas pour autant qu'il n'a pas le droit de s'en révolter, ou tout du moins d'être éveillé sur sa situation de merde.

« J'avoue que si Allison est ta Geneviève, Lydia joue la Cléopâtre.

– Et ça fait de moi...?

– Lancelot du Lac, y'a pas plus stylé comme chevalier.

– Qui ça ?

– Lance-l'eau-du-lac. Lancelot, le plus poète de tous les mecs de la table de ronde. Tu sais, le roi Arthur, la quête du Graal, Merlin-

– Ah oui, oui._ Merlin._

– J'aurais dû commencer par là, désolé. »

Le sarcasme tombe à l'eau. Stiles n'attaque jamais Scott sur ses connaissances aléatoires parce qu'il a lui-même du mal à avoir une culture générale homogène. Un doigt sur chaque coin de ses lèvres, il redresse un sourire sur le visage de McCall lequel abdique, de nouveau rayon de soleil.

« Ça fait de toi César, alors ? Bordel, tu sais te flatter.

– Tu peux pas nier que j'ai du potentiel en chef de Rome.

– Toi en jupette ? J'en suis déjà fan. »

La gravité du sujet coule entre eux comme si de rien n'était. Scott a réussi à dédramatiser le grand existentialiste et dans la bataille, ils ont retrouvés les sensations de début de relation : si je te fais rire, je ris aussi, le bonheur est communicatif.

Enfin, l'idée n'est pas morte encore. Elle flotte sous le nez de Stiles. Il se demande comment la ramener sur la table.

« Tu sais ce qu'il s'est réellement passé entre Derek et Kate Argent ?

– Un gros délire de manipulation, non ?

– Surtout une entourloupe ultra morbide. Je crois qu'elle a poussé le jeu jusqu'à le faire tomber amoureux d'elle. Tu vois, elle a pas juste chercher à gagner sa confiance, elle l'a creusé jusqu'au cœur, a laissé des traces puis a bouffé tout le reste. Je crois qu'elle l'a conquis en entier avant de le voir s'effriter en tout petits morceaux de suie puis elle a dû disparaître sans rien lui dire pour qu'il découvre le pot-aux-roses tout seul, pour qu'il ne puisse s'acharner sur rien d'autre que lui-même.

– Stiles, t'es sûr de ce que t'avances ?

– Pas pour un sou. Comme ce loup aigri ne sait pas parler de lui, je m'imagine des trucs par rapport à son passé, à comment c'était avant. On a traversé une guerre lors de la dernière année avec Gérard, le Kanima, les chasseurs timbrés... Mais faut se dire que lui en a déjà connu des dizaines et que, pas une fois, je l'ai entendu se plaindre. »

Là, Scott le prend personnellement. Ce n'était pas le but de la réplique, bien sûr, mais avec la subjectivité de chaque parti...

« Dans ta logique, chaque relation qui nous rend malheureux nous fait esclave de la personne attachée ?

– En gros, je crois.

– Les hommes sont esclaves des hommes, alors.

– Non, Scott, c'est pas la même chose. La femme domine partout. L'homme qui en blesse un autre, c'est pas le même traitement, ça se pardonne mieux, c'est vraiment un problème opposé. »

Ah oui ? Vraiment ? Et en quoi réside la différence ?

« Être blessé par une femme laisse des chaires à vif pour la vie. La mère, la tante, la cousine germaine, celle qui s'occupe de toi... La figure maternelle est la plus douloureuse. Un homme qui en blesse un autre, c'est un appel à l'aide face aux cruautés de l'autre sexe. »

Ça n'a pas de sens. Scott ne saisit pas la nuance. Ça ne veut rien dire. Blesser est une action neutre, sa définition ne dépend pas de la personne sexuelle qui l'applique. C'est n'importe quoi, injustifiable. Ce raisonnement tient de l'absurde. Seulement, comment en découdre avec un môme détruit par la mère qu'il a perdue à l'âge le plus saignant ? Jeune, le souvenir aurait été flou, vieux, il aurait fait avec les autres un deuil commode. Entre deux âges, il a été marqué au fer rouge. Alors pour se défendre sans faire mal, il répond :

« Tu ne peux pas être objectif.

– C'est toi qui ne comprend pas, Scott. Si je t'en ai pas voulu dans l'excès de me laisser de côté pendant des mois, c'est parce que le mal que tu me faisais était celui que tu suintais par tous les pores. Dès que t'as touché à Lydia, par contre, j'ai fait quoi ? J'ai perdu mes moyens, mon estime de toi, et tu hurlais à la mort bordel, c'était horrible, et dégonflé, foutu à la benne, j'ai accepté de retourner vers toi le lendemain quand j'ai vu que c'était Allison que t'avais rejoint. »

La confession tient de l'abominable.

Dans l'espace ouvert, des corps déambulent, femmes, enfants et autres. La vie tourne en flux bien aimable, à côté, très discrète. La discussion a atteint un point sans valeur. Ils ne veulent pas avancer ni ne peuvent reculer.

« Heureusement qu'on est deux dans l'avilissement, alors.

– Ça, vieux frère, c'est un vrai cadeau du ciel. »

Le pathétique a viré au touchant et le sujet se clôt, à peine effleuré. Ils n'étaient pas encore prêts à parler de ça. Du moins, ils avaient essayé et le temps à l'extérieur avait été d'un revigorant génial.


End file.
